The Cursed Princess
by Scarlet Yoon
Summary: Rumor mengatakan bahwa putri yang terlahir seratus tahun sekali akan menjadi tumbal untuk penyihir demi kelangsungan hidup kerajaan Seirin. Akaxfem!Kuro. Historical AU.
1. When it begins

The Cursed Princess

Romance/Historical/Fantasy

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

DLDR!

.

.

When it begins...

.

.

Malam yang hangat di kerajaan Seirin. Rembulan bersinar terang menyinari istana, menembus jendela-jendela kaca, memberi penerangan ke dalam kastil yang gelap.

Di sanalah ia, berjalan pelan di sepanjang koridor beralaskan karpet merah, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan suara. Sudah seminggu ini ia menyelinap keluar kastil hingga tengah malam, dan selama itu pula tak satupun orang dalam istana menyadarinya. Dalam hati ia sangat berterimakasih pada hawa keberadaannya yang tipis.

Secercah sinar mengintip dari balik pintu besar yang sedikit terbuka, membuat ia menghentikan langkah. Kedua iris birunya meredup, sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mendekat, mendorong perlahan gagang besar berlapis emas di depannya.

Pemandangan yang kemudian tersaji begitu menyayat hatinya. Dimana sang Ratu terbaring lemah dan pucat, sementara sang Raja duduk setia di sampingnya, menggenggam erat tangan wanita itu seolah tak ingin melepasnya barang sedetikpun. Ia dapat mendengar isak lirih penguasa Seirin yang terkenal akan ketegasannya itu, membuat air mata tanpa sadar tergenang di kedua matanya. Ia menunduk dan meremas jubah yang membungkus gaunnya.

Hari ini genap sebulan Ratu Seirin terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya. Raja terus mengurung diri di kamar menemani sang Ratu, melimpahkan tanggung jawab atas pemerintahan kepada Putra Mahkota. Rakyat berduka, istana pun menjadi lebih suram dari biasanya.

Semua berawal dari perseteruan Seirin dengan seorang penyihir yang telah berlangsung beratus-ratus tahun lamanya, atau lebih tepatnya sejak kerajaan Seirin berdiri. Rumor mengatakan bahwa Seirin dibangun oleh raja pendahulu atas bantuan penyihir, namun kemudian raja menghianatinya. Penyihir yang murka pun mengutuk istana dengan mengambil keturunan raja sebagai tumbal.

Tumbal yang dimaksud adalah seorang putri yang akan lahir seratus tahun sekali dalam silsilah kerajaan Seirin. Pada awalnya ia tak percaya, bagaimanapun tak pernah ada orang yang memberitahunya, termasuk Raja dan Ratu. Namun malam yang bagaikan mimpi buruk itu merubah segalanya.

Penyihir itu datang, menuntunnya dengan bisikkan yang bagaikan bisa ular. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, karena begitu ia tersadar Ratu telah terjatuh tak sadarkan diri di depan matanya. Wanita itu datang dan menerima kutukan yang ditujukan untuknya.

Ia hanya bisa terduduk _shock_ menyaksikan sang penyihir yang menghilang bertepatan dengan derap langkah kaki yang memasuki kamarnya. Ia masih ingat jelas wajah pucat bagai mayat wanita yang telah melahirkannya, disusul jeritan ayahnya yang terus bergaung di kepalanya hingga sekarang.

Ia terus mengalami mimpi buruk sejak saat itu.

Mengerjap, ia terkesiap ketika air mata turun dan mengaliri pipinya. Ia segera memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan menyesakkan di depannya, menutup pintu, dan bergegas pergi.

Tangannya mengepal.

Keputusannya sudah bulat.

.

.

.

"Tetsuna, bangun sayang..."

Sentuhan lembut di kepala dan bisikkan halus di telinga membangunkannya. Tetsuna membuka kedua matanya perlahan, dan warna abu-abu segera memenuhi pandangannya.

" _Oniisan..."_ panggilnya parau.

Kuroko Chihiro, Putra Mahkota Seirin, memamerkan senyum langkanya.

"Hari sudah beranjak siang. Bangunlah, kita sarapan bersama."

Meja panjang itu dipenuhi oleh makanan yang berjejer dan terlihat menggiurkan. Kuroko Takeda, Raja Seirin, duduk di kursi kebesarannya di ujung meja, dengan Chihiro dan Tetsuna berada di kedua sisinya. Para pelayan berderet di tak jauh dari meja, mengawasi dalam diam sarapan anggota keluarga kerajaan yang berlangsung hening.

"Bagaimana kondisi pesisir pantai timur kita, Chihiro?" Raja membuka percakapan usai menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Terselesaikan dengan baik, Yang Mulia. Jenderal Hyuga Junpei beserta pasukannya berhasil menumpas para bajak laut yang bersiap kabur dengan membawa tawanan wanita dan anak-anak. Mereka sudah dimasukkan ke dalam sel tahanan kemarin," jelas Chihiro panjang lebar.

Raja mengangguk puas. "Bagus. Kau benar-benar pemimpin yang baik Chihiro. Dengan begini aku bisa meninggalkan tahtaku dengan lega."

"Anda tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Yang Mulia. Kerajaan ini masih membutuhkan rajanya."

Raja hanya tertawa kecil. Tawa yang tidak sampai ke matanya.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku harus melihat perkembanganmu lebih jauh lagi. Aku percaya padamu, Putra Mahkota."

Dengan itu, Raja meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan kakak beradik Kuroko di meja makan. Tetsuna menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan tenang, berusaha menepis rasa sakit di dada saat Raja mengabaikannya, seolah ia hanyalah barang kasat mata yang tak patut diperhatikan. Ia memang sudah terbiasa, namun tetap saja rasanya sungguh menyesakkan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini, Tetsuna?"

Pertanyaan Chihiro sedikit mengagetkannya. Ia dengan refleks menjawab, "Mungkin sedikit berjalan-jalan. Sudah lama aku tidak membawa Shiro keluar, _Oniisan."_

Shiro adalah nama untuk kuda putihnya.

Mata Chihiro berubah tajam. "Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari istana selangkah pun, Tetsuna."

Tetsuna sadar dirinya telah memberi jawaban yang salah. Ia menunduk. "Maafkan aku."

Tatapan Chihiro melembut. "Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena telah mengurungmu. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan kita sekarang. Aku harap kau mengerti."

"Tentu aku mengerti, _Oniisan,"_ ucapnya sembari memberi senyum menenangkan, meski dalam hati ia tersenyum sendu.

' _Maafkan aku...'_

.

.

.

Ia memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin. Pakaian pria yang dikenakannya saat ini lebih cocok dari dugaannya. Dadanya yang cukup berisi sekarang tampak datar—terimakasih pada kain yang berhasil membalutnya. Hanya perlu memangkas rambut panjang berwarna _baby blue_ -nya, dan ia akan sepenuhnya terlihat seperti pria.

Ia meraih gunting dan kembali menatap pantulannya. Memejamkan mata, ia bersiap memotong rambutnya, namun sekelebat bayangan yang kemudian terlintas menghentikan tangannya.

' _Rambut panjangmu sangat indah Tetchan. Ibu suka sekali setiap menyisirnya.'_

Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan guntingnya. Tidak. Ia tidak bisa.

Akhirnya, ia mengikat rambutnya membentuk cepol dan menutupinya dengan kerudung jubah yang ia pakai. Setelah sekali lagi memeriksa perlengkapan dalam tasnya, ia pun beranjak keluar kamar, mengendap pelan melewati tangga serta koridor yang remang oleh cahaya bulan menuju pintu belakang istana yang minim penjagaan.

Ia berlari melintasi halaman belakang yang sepi hingga tiba di istal kuda. Mengeluarkan Shiro, ia menuntun kuda yang hanya menurut padanya itu menuju jalan rahasia keluar istana yang kerap digunakannya untuk menyelinap. Namun di luar dugaan, seseorang telah berada di sana dan menghadangnya.

"Kembalilah ke dalam istana, Tuan Putri."

"Tidak."

"Kuroko—"

"Tolong menyingkir dari jalanku, Kagami-kun."

"Dan membiarkanmu pergi membahayakan dirimu sendiri?!" Kagami Taiga, teman masa kecil sekaligus salah satu panglima kerajaan, setengah berseru, namun masih dalam suara kecil.

Ia terdiam.

"Jangan kira meski aku sedang ditugaskan keluar aku tidak tahu kegiatan menyelinapmu selama ini. Aku tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Kuroko. Tapi tidak, tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi menghadapi penyihir itu. Ratu sedang sekarat, apa yang akan terjadi pada Raja dan Putra Mahkota apabila sekarang kau juga menghilang?"

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja," sahutnya cepat. "Chihiro-nii mengurus kerajaan dengan baik, dia akan menjadi Raja yang hebat meski aku tak ada. Dan Ayah akan terus menjaga Ibu hingga aku menemukan cara untuk membangunkannya."

"Bagaimana dengan Ratu?" kejar Kagami. "Dia telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkanmu!"

"Justru itu!" Ia berusaha mengontrol suaranya yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Tidak seharusnya dia menyelamatkanku. Akulah yang ditakdirkan mati, Kagami-kun, akulah yang seharusnya terkena kutukan itu!"

"Kuroko..." Suara Kagami melunak.

Ia menunduk dan mengepalkan tangan. "Kau tidak mengerti, Kagami-kun..."

Selama ini ia selalu memendamnya sendirian. Tentang Raja yang tak pernah menganggap keberadaannya, tentangnya yang bagaikan anak tak diinginkan. Tak pernah sekalipun pria itu memandangnya, apalagi mengajaknya bicara. Di mata pria itu hanya ada Chihiro, putra mahkota yang membanggakan dan dapat diandalkan. Dirinya sama sekali tak ada dalam kehidupan pria itu.

Ia bersyukur masih memiliki ibu dan kakak yang menyayanginya, namun tetap saja terdapat lubang menganga di hatinya.

Ayah membencinya. Hanya itu yang dapat ia pikirkan.

Pria itu bahkan tak meliriknya sedikit pun di malam penyerangan yang mengakibatkan Ratu sekarat. Saat itulah ia merasa benar-benar hancur. Menyaksikan ibu yang tumbang di hadapanmu, dan ayah yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaanmu.

Ia merasa menjadi yang terburuk. Tak heran jika Raja bertambah membencinya sekarang. Bagaimanapun ia telah membuat wanita yang sangat dicintainya tertidur panjang, tak ada bedanya dengan mati.

Oleh karena itu ia membulatkan tekad untuk menghidupkan kembali Ratu, meski nyawanya sendiri menjadi taruhan. Toh, sejak awal memang ia yang seharusnya mati. Ia hanya ingin mengembalikan semua ke tempat semula.

"Kalau begitu apa rencanamu?"

Ia mendongak, menatap Kagami tak mengerti. Pemuda itu terlihat tak sabar.

"Kau tidak mungkin keluar tanpa rencana, kan?"

Ia tersenyum dalam hati, tahu bahwa Kagami sudah menyerah. "Aku akan menuju barat," jawabnya.

"Barat?" ulang Kagami. "Kirisaki Dai Ichi? Atau Kaijou?"

"Bukan. Lebih tepatnya perbatasan antara Kaijou, Touo dan Yosen."

Kedua mata Kagami membelalak. "Maksudmu...?"

Ia mengangguk membenarkan. "Hutan kegelapan," ucapnya. "Sudah seminggu ini aku mencari keberadaan mantan peramal kerajaan yang hilang. Dia yang memberitahuku."

Kagami tampak ingin memprotes, namun kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Kau tahu itu bukan perjalanan yang mudah."

"Aku tahu."

"Butuh kurang lebih satu bulan berkuda untuk sampai kesana."

"Aku tahu. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu beri aku waktu untuk bersiap."

Ia terkesiap. "Apa?! Tapi—!"

"Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi sendirian, bodoh! Akan kupastikan kita sampai dan pulang dengan selamat!"

Wajah dan suara itu penuh tekad dan ketegangan, membuatnya tersentak. Ia tahu ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"Baiklah, terserahmu saja."

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar terang namun menyejukan di langit Teiko. Penduduk berbondong-bondong melakukan aktivitas mereka di luar, membuat jalanan ibukota tampak ramai dan penuh semangat. Pemandangan yang tak jauh berbeda pun terjadi di dalam istana yang menjulang angkuh di pusat ibukota. Istana yang selalu ramai dengan kehadiran empat pemuda berambut pelangi di sekeliling Putra Mahkota.

"Oi, Kise! Kembalikan _lucky item-_ ku _nanodayo!"_

Keributan yang sudah tak asing ketika pemuda berkacamata dengan surai hijau mengejar seorang pemuda bersurai kuning keemasan.

"Maaf, Midorimacchi! Tapi aku membutuhkannya!"

Mereka berlarian di sepanjang halaman istana yang luas. Para pelayan yang menyaksikannya berebut memberi semangat.

"Kise-sama berjuanglah!"

"Midorima-sama jangan mau kalah!"

"Kyaaa~ seperti biasa mereka terlihat bersinar ya!"

Melewati koridor yang menghubungkan dua bangunan istana, pemuda berwajah flamboyan yang dipanggil Kise tanpa sengaja menabrak salah seorang pelayan yang tengah melintas sambil membawa kerajang cucian. Pakaian pun berceceran di lantai.

"Astaga, maafkan aku- _ssu!_ Kau tak apa?"

"Sa-saya baik-baik saja, Kise-sama," ucap pelayan itu tergagap. Kise membantunya berdiri.

"Syukurlah... Apa jadinya kalau tangan cantik ini terluka?"

Wajah pelayan itu memerah bak kepiting rebus tatkala Kise mendaratkan kecupan di tangannya. "Ki-Kise-sama..."

"Oi, Kise!"

Kise mendecih mendengar suara derap kaki yang makin mendekat, sebelum kemudian mengedip pada pelayan yang sekarang terlihat akan pingsan. "Kalau begitu sampai nanti~"

Mereka terus berlarian hingga tiba di halaman sayap kanan istana. Terlihat beberapa kursi dan satu meja panjang yang penuh makanan tertata di pinggiran halaman, sementara jauh di depan berdiri 5 papan target—dimana lebih dari 4 anak panah menancap sempurna di titik merah setiap papan.

Duduk di salah satu kursi adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh besar dan tinggi dengan surai ungu yang memanjang hingga ke leher. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengunyah, tangannya pun tak berhenti mencomot beraneka kue yang entah kenapa bertumpuk semua di depannya. Sementara itu di rerumputan bawah, berbaring seorang pemuda bersurai _navy_ dengan kulit _tan_ yang terlihat semakin gelap terkena sinar matahari. Dengusan terdengar di balik buku yang menutupi wajahnya ketika Kise berteriak.

"Akashicchi~!"

 _ **Jleb.**_

Anak panah kelima meluncur dan mendarat tepat sasaran di antara 4 anak panah lain pada papan terakhir. Akashi Seijuro, Putra Mahkota Teiko, menurunkan busurnya perlahan. Rambut merah menyala yang membingkai wajah tampannya bergerak lembut tertiup angin, sementara manik heterokromnya yang berwarna merah dan kuning tampak berkilat melihat papan penuh anak panah di depannya.

Dia menoleh pada Kise yang berlari menghampirinya.

"Ryouta?"

"Akashicchi, aku membawakan pesananmu!" Pemuda _blonde_ itu berseru semangat sebelum berhenti di depan sang Putra Mahkota. Akashi mengernyit, tampak tak puas.

"Satu jam berlalu sejak aku memerintahkanmu, Ryouta."

Kise atau lengkapnya adalah Kise Ryouta, putra sekretaris kerajaan, tersenyum miring minta ditabok. "Aku lupa dimana tempat menyimpannya- _ssu!"_

"Lalu?"

Pertanyaan Akashi terjawab saat Midorima Shintarou, putra penasehat kerajaan, berjalan terengah dengan wajah tak bersahabat.

"Jelaskan padaku, Kise!" serunya murka.

Kise langsung mengkerut melihatnya dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Akashi yang sama sekali tak berhasil menutupinya. "Maafkan aku, Midorimacchi! Akashicchi menyuruhku mengambil peta dan aku lupa dimana meletakannya! Lalu, lalu, aku melihatmu memegangnya- _ssu~"_

Midorima mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Biarkan kami meminjamnya sebentar, Shintarou," ucap Akashi final. Midorima tak bisa membantah. Dia pun hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan peta itu _nanodayo?_ Kita akan melakukan perjalanan lagi?"

Sudah lebih dari setahun ini mereka melakukan perjalanan ke kerajaan-kerajaan tetangga, atau lebih tepatnya mengembara. Mereka akan pergi selama kurang lebih 3 bulan, sebelum pulang ke Teiko untuk beristirahat sekitar 2 bulan dan kembali melanjutkan petualangan ke negeri selanjutnya. Akashi telah memasuki usia 19 tahun, tak akan lama bagi dirinya untuk mengambil alih tahta dan memimpin Teiko. Oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk menjelajahi setiap negeri di daratan ini sebelum menduduki kursi raja.

Akashi ingin melihat keadaan di luar kerajaannya. Baginya ini akan menjadi pengalaman berharga yang dapat membantunya dalam memerintah Teiko kelak.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya bermain, Shintarou. Dan tidak, aku tidak memaksamu untuk ikut jika kau memang tidak mau," ucap Akashi sedikit menyeringai.

Midorima berdehem. "Apa boleh buat _nanodayo._ Bukannya aku ingin ikut apapun rencanamu itu, tapi akan repot jika tak ada yang merawat kalian seandainya nanti kalian terluka _nanodayo."_

Midorima dan sikap _tsundere_ -nya. Selain belajar kepemerintahan mengikuti ayahnya, pemuda itu juga mempunyai obsesi lain terhadap ilmu pengobatan. Oleh karena dia kerap bertanggung jawab pada kesehatan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan semua akan pergi- _ssu!"_ seru Kise antusias.

"Kita belum memutuskan untuk pergi kemana, kalau kalian lupa," suara malas dari pemuda berkulit _tan,_ Aomine Daiki, salah satu panglima kerajaan sekaligus putra dari sang Jendral. Pemuda itu sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan kini terduduk di rumput sambil mencomot kue dari meja di atasnya, menghasilkan tatapan tajam dari si pemuda raksasa berambut ungu.

"Poin yang bagus, Daiki."

Akashi berjalan menuju meja diikuti Kise dan Midorima, membuka peta dan meratakannya di sisi meja yang kosong. Mereka bertiga mengamati perkamen besar itu seksama.

"Daerah mana saja yang belum kita datangi?" tanya Akashi.

Midorima mengangkat kacamatanya. "Kita sudah menjelajahi bagian barat; Shutoku, Touo dan Rakuzan. Tersisa Yosen di barat daya, lalu Kaijou, Kirisaki Dai Ichi, Fukuda dan Seirin di selatan."

"Hmmm..." Akashi tampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana dengan Yosen? Kita bisa sekalian melewati Kaijo," cetus Kise.

"Yosen?" sahut Aomine terdengar tertarik. "Boleh juga. Aku belum pernah melihat wanita-wanita Kaijou maupun Yosen. Apakah mereka berdada besar?" Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum aneh, tenggelam sendiri dalam pikirannya.

Perempatan muncul di kening Midorima. "Itu karena kita memang belum pernah kesana _nanodayo._ Dan lagipula bukan itu daya tariknya. Sejauh yang kutahu Kaijou adalah negeri penghasil kain terbaik, sementara Yosen terkenal dengan produksi rotinya."

 _ **Brak.**_

Suara benda berbenturan dengan meja terdengar ketika pemuda bersurai ungu berdiri dari kursinya. Mereka semua menoleh ke arah sosok yang kini memasang tampang memelas.

"Aka-chin, aku ingin ke Yosen."

Murasakibara Atsushi, bayi raksasa pemakan segala. Sangat sensitif terhadap makanan. Tak mengherankan karena ayahnya sendiri adalah kepala koki di istana. Bersama Midorima, Kise dan Aomine, mereka berempat adalah teman Akashi sejak kecil. Hingga kini mereka melanjutkan jejak ayah masing-masing dengan ikut membantu pekerjaan di istana, sekaligus sebagai bentuk persiapan agar dapat melayani Akashi kelak ketika pemuda itu naik tahta.

"Semua setuju pergi ke Yosen?" tanya Akashi memastikan.

Semua mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita akan berangkat lusa. Persiapkan diri kalian."


	2. When we meet

Kilau jingga matahari terbenam menyergap memenuhi pandangan. Kuroko menyipitkan mata, memandang hamparan luas pemukiman yang bersinar bagai emas dari bukit tempatnya berada. Ia menoleh pada Kagami yang menggiring kudanya mendekat hingga mereka bersisian.

"Kita sudah sampai di kota pertama Kirisaki Dai Ichi, Tuan Putri."

Raut tak suka terpancar di wajah datar Kuroko. "Berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan Putri', Kagami-kun. Kau tak lihat sekarang aku adalah laki-laki."

"Ah," Kagami tampak malu. "Maaf, Kuroko—maksudku Tetsuya."

Tetsuya adalah nama samaran yang diajukan Kagami untuk sementara ini.

Kuroko berusaha menahan senyumnya. "Kau boleh memanggilku Kuroko saat kita hanya berdua. Bagaimana pun Kuroko adalah marga keluarga kerajaan Seirin, terlalu riskan memakainya di depan orang," ucapnya, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah. "Ayo, kita harus menemukan penginapan sebelum malam tiba."

Mereka pun menggiring kuda menuruni bukit.

.

.

The Cursed Princess

Romance/Historical/Fantasy

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

DLDR!

.

.

When we meet...

.

.

Memerlukan waktu sekitar empat hari bagi mereka untuk keluar dari Seirin dan memasuki wilayah perbatasan. Setelah dua hari bermalam di hutan pegunungan Kirisaki Dai Ichi, akhirnya mereka tiba di sebuah pemukiman—sebuah kota kecil yang tampak terabaikan.

"Ini kamar kalian. Aku akan memanggil kalian saat makan malam siap satu jam lagi. Selamat beristirahat!"

"Terimakasih," ucap Kuroko sopan, diikuti Kagami yang mengangguk kaku.

Mereka berhasil menemukan penginapan murah di tengah-tengah kota dan menyewa dua kamar. Kuroko memasuki kamarnya usai meyakinkan Kagami untuk beristirahat. Pemuda itu selalu bersikeras untuk berada di sisinya. Mereka bahkan sempat berdebat karena Kagami lebih memilih untuk berada dalam satu kamar dengannya dan tidur di lantai daripada menyewa dua kamar terpisah.

Kuroko menggelengkan kepala mengingatnya. Ia melepas jubah dan ikat rambutnya, lalu merebahkan diri di ranjang yang terletak persis di samping jendela. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali tubuhnya menyentuh kasur. Memang terasa sedikit keras di punggungnya, namun lebih baik daripada bersandar di pohon atau berbaring di tanah seperti yang hampir seminggu ini ia lakukan. Yah, mereka selalu bermalam di luar bahkan ketika masih berada dalam wilayah Seirin. Ia tak bisa ambil resiko seandainya semua tempat telah berada di bawah pengawasan Chihiro yang pasti tengah kelabakan mencarinya.

Teringat sang kakak membuatnya diliputi perasaan bersalah. Ia menggumamkan permintaan maaf berulang kali dalam hati, hingga rasa kantuk menyerang dan membuatnya terlelap.

Kuroko terbangun oleh suara ketukan pintu dan wanita pemilik penginapan yang memberitahu bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Tersadar sepenuhnya, ia kembali mengikat rambutnya dan memakai jubah menutupi kepala. Kagami telah menunggunya begitu ia membuka pintu. Pemuda itu mengekorinya dalam diam hingga suara keras benda jatuh disusul sebuah jeritan menghentikan mereka.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan sebelum dengan cepat melangkah menuruni tangga menuju pintu utama di lantai bawah. Berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar adalah sekelompok pria bersenjata yang sama sekali tak tampak bersahabat. Di barisan paling depan, seorang pria mengacungkan pedang yang mengkilat tajam di bawah cahaya lampu dan mereka melebarkan mata melihat ujung pedang itu terarah pada dua wanita yang terpuruk tak berdaya di lantai.

Kuroko mengenali salah satunya yang tak lain adalah si wanita pemilik penginapan. Wanita yang baru saja membangunkannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Berapa kali kubilang bahwa kami tidak menerima alasan, eoh?!" pria yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin kelompok itu berteriak murka.

"Tolong, beri kami sedikit waktu lagi. Kami berjanji akan segera—ahhh!"

Pria itu menendang wajah wanita pemilik penginapan keras hingga kepalanya menghantam lantai dan darah mengalir di pelipisnya. Kuroko menggertakan gigi. Tangannya sudah bergerak ke arah pedangnya disarungkan ketika Kagami menghentikannya. Pemuda itu menggeleng kendati raut wajahnya ikut mengeras.

"Bagaimana pun bisnis tetaplah bisnis. Jika kau tak punya uang, maka kau harus membayarnya dengan sesuatu yang lain," pria itu berucap keji seraya menghampiri wanita lain yang menangis ketakutan. Dia menyeringai sementara tangannya mencengkram dagu wanita itu, memaksanya mendongak. "Nah, bagaimana dengan adikmu yang manis dan masih perawan ini? Dia bisa kujual dengan harga tinggi."

"Hentikan! Jangan sentuh dia dengan tanganmu kotor itu! Arghhh!"

Kali ini pria itu menghentikan serangan lemah wanita pemilik penginapan dengan menendang perutnya hingga tubuh itu terlempar ke dinding, sebelum mendekat dan menarik rambutnya kasar.

" _Nee-chan!"_

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati, ya? Tapi sayang sekali, membunuhmu tidak akan menghasilkan keuntungan apa pun bagiku. Beda ceritanya jika aku menjual kalian berdua dan penginapan ini, hahahaha..."

Pria itu tertawa diikuti yang lain.

Kuroko mengepalkan tangan. Ia tidak dapat lagi hanya berdiri diam dan menyaksikan kekerasan berlangsung tepat di depan matanya. Tapi tangan besar dan hangat yang kemudian membungkus kepalan mungilnya meluruhkan ketegangannya. Ia menoleh, memandang punggung Kagami yang menjauh seiring dengan kehangatan yang menguap dari tangannya.

"Berbeda lagi ceritanya jika aku menghabisimu sekarang juga, bukan begitu, tuan yang kasar kepada wanita?"

"Si-siapa kau?!"

"Kagami-kun..." lirih Kuroko saat pemuda itu kini berhadapan dengan lima orang yang bersiap dengan pedang di tangan mereka. Kagami mungkin kalah jumlah, namun kemampuan bertarungnya tak bisa dibandingkan dengan sekelompok bandit.

"Aku? Hanya seorang tamu yang terganggu dengan suara berisik kalian!"

Dalam sekali tebas, empat orang tumbang, menyisakan pemimpin mereka yang menatap Kagami _shock_. Wajahnya diliputi kemarahan.

"Kau! Sialan!"

Pria itu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan gerakan cepat, namun kalah cepat dengan Kagami yang segera menghindar dan bagai kilat telah berdiri di belakangnya, menyarangkan mata pedang yang tajam ke leher pria yang langsung membeku.

"Aku tidak tahu masalah kalian, tapi aku tidak segan untuk mengoyak leher ini sekarang juga jika kau tak segera menyelesaikannya dan berjanji tak akan kembali ke sini, apalagi menyentuh wanita-wanita itu."

Pria itu hanya menyeringai. "Kau pikir kau bisa mengancamku?"

Kagami balas menyeringai. Ujung pedangnya menancap perlahan, menciptakan tetesan darah yang mulai mengalir. Wajah pria itu berubah pucat. "Oh, aku tidak mengancammu. Aku hanya memberimu pilihan dan aku yakin kau cukup bijak untuk memberikan akhir memuaskan bagi kita semua."

Pria itu menggertakan gigi, sebelum kemudian mendecih dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sakunya. Kagami mendengus melihatnya.

"Begitu, jadi kau sedang menarik pajak? Kurasa nominal itu terlalu tinggi untuk rakyat biasa seperti mereka... Apa rajamu tahu kalau selama ini pegawainya telah seenaknya memanfaatkan jabatan mereka dan memeras harta rakyat?"

"Kau tak pernah tahu, bung," kekeh pria itu seraya melempar kertasnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku menyerah. Aku anggap kalian telah membayarnya. Aku akan meninggalkan kota ini, toh aku juga memang harus segera pergi. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin orang yang menggantikanku akan jauh berbeda."

Kagami menurunkan pedangnya, namun tetap waspada. "Setidaknya itu terdengar lebih baik."

Pria itu tersenyum miring. "Tapi satu yang perlu kau ingat, aku belum selesai denganmu."

"Aku akan menghabisimu dengan sungguh-sungguh kalau begitu."

Sadar ini semua telah berakhir, sepasang kakak-beradik yang masih meringkuk tak berdaya di lantai berpelukan seraya menangis lega. Suara tepuk tangan mulai bersahutan dan Kuroko baru sadar jika di belakangnya telah terbentuk kerumunan yang berasal dari tamu lain. Ia tersenyum.

"Kau keren sekali, Kagami-kun!"

Ia berjalan menghampiri Kagami dan meninju bahunya keras sebelum beranjak untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada sang kakak-beradik.

Wajah pemuda itu memerah. "Di-diamlah."

Ia tertawa.

.

.

Wanita pemilik penginapan beserta adiknya yang selanjutnya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yamazaki Rui dan Yamazaki Risa mengucapkan terimakasih berulang kali usai makan malam. Mereka menjelaskan bagaimana para pegawai gadungan itu selalu menarik pajak yang begitu tinggi pada penduduk kota.

"Kami tak bisa membayarnya dan sebelum kami sadar hutang kami telah menumpuk. Mereka terus mengancam akan mengambil bangunan ini jika kami tak segera melunasinya."

"Karena itu kami benar-benar merasa tertolong. Terimakasih banyak."

Kedua wanita itu membungkuk dalam. Kagami mengusap lehernya salah tingkah. "Ah, tidak, kami hanya melakukan hal yang kami bisa," ucapnya merendah. Dua bersaudara itu tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mendengar ucapanmu tadi, sepertinya kalian bukan berasal dari negeri ini. Apa kalian hendak menuju suatu tempat?" tanya Rui.

"Sebenarnya kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Kaijou," jelas Kuroko.

"Kaijou?" ulang Risa. Dalam sekejap, wajahnya dan Rui berubah cerah. "Kalau begitu, mungkinkah kalian datang dari kerajaan tetangga, Seirin?"

Mereka mengangguk.

"Kebetulan sekali, bukan begitu, _nee-chan?"_

Rui membenarkan, sebelum pergi dan kembali lagi dengan sebuah gelang cantik berhiaskan batu-batu kecil berwarna cokelat. "Sebetulnya kakak tertua kami, Yamazaki Reina, menikah dengan seorang warga Kaijou dan menetap di sana, tepatnya di ibukota, Niji. Jika kebetulan kalian bertemu dengannya, berikan gelang miliknya ini dan ceritakan tentang kami. Dia pasti akan dengan senang hati membantu kalian," ucapnya antusias lalu menambahkan, "Kami tak bisa memberikan apa pun sebagai balasan atas pertolongan kalian hari ini, jadi anggaplah ini sebagai bentuk rasa terimakasih kami."

Kuroko tersenyum dan menerimanya. "Terimakasih, kami sangat menghargainya."

"Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu terkejut," gumam Kagami sekembalinya mereka dari ruang makan. Kuroko menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Tentang pajak yang begitu tinggi," jelas Kagami. "Pada dasarnya Kirisaki Dai Ichi adalah negara yang kotor dan licik, tak banyak kerajaan lain yang mau bekerjasama dengannya. Kita termasuk tak beruntung karena Seirin hanyalah negeri kecil yang terletak di pesisir dan hanya berbatasan langsung dengan dua kerajaan, Kirisaki dan Fukuda. Kita tak punya pilihan selain dengan hati-hati bekerjasama dengan mereka."

Mereka tiba di pintu kamar masing-masing.

"Kau mungkin tak tahu, tapi kudengar saat ini pemerintahan mereka sedang kacau. Tak heran banyak pegawai gadungan berkeliaran dan memeras kota-kota pinggiran seperti ini. Kita juga sebaiknya segera pergi dari sini."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil. "Aku mengerti. Aku mengandalkanmu, Kagami-kun."

.

.

.

Keeseokan harinya, mereka berdua bersiap pergi saat fajar menyingsing. Memacu kuda menembus kota yang mulai terbangun, mereka melaju menjauhi pemukiman menuju hutan pegunungan yang gelap dan dingin. Setelah berdiskusi panjang lebar antara memilih jalur utara atau barat, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergerak ke arah utara agar dapat lebih cepat meninggalkan Kirisaki dan sampai ke Kaijou—meski itu berarti mereka harus menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu di negeri penghasil kain itu demi mencapai Hutan Terlarang.

Memerlukan lima hari berkuda dengan singgah di tiga kota hingga mereka berhasil keluar dari Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Kota pertama yang mereka jejaki di Kaijou adalah kota kecil yang nyaman dan ramah, sungguh berbeda dengan Kirisaki Dai Ichi dimana selalu terdapat bandit berkeliaran. Kota kedua pun tak jauh berbeda, hanya saja lebih besar dan ramai. Julukan Kaijou sebagai negeri penghasil kain terbaik rupanya benar adanya melihat kota dipenuhi oleh toko kain dan pakaian.

Tanpa sadar Kuroko melamun sepanjang mereka menuntun kuda dan mencari penginapan. Ibunya sangat suka menjahit dan selalu berkutat membuatkan gaun untuknya di setiap waktu luang. Sebagian kain yang beredar di Seirin merupakan hasil impor dari Kaijou, namun mau tak mau ia membayangkan ekspresi bahagia ibunya ketika ia membelikan kain-kain cantik di sini sebagai oleh-oleh.

Hal yang mustahil tentu saja. Karena begitu wanita itu terbangun, dirinya akan lenyap.

"...ko? Kuroko?"

Ia tersadar oleh tepukan Kagami di bahunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu cemas. "Wajahmu pucat. Lebih baik kita pergi makan siang dulu sebelum kembali mencari penginapan."

Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Tubuhnya memang mulai terasa lemas. "Kau benar, sepertinya aku sedikit lapar."

Kagami menuntunnya menuju tempat makan terdekat. Setelah mengikatkan tali kekang kuda di tempat yang disediakan, mereka pun memasuki kedai yang lumayan besar, berpapasan dengan sekelompok pemuda berambut mencolok.

"Ah, kenyangnya~ daging memang yang terbaik!"

"Hentikan sendawamu, Aomine."

"Cih, sebenarnya berapa banyak yang kau makan- _ssu?"_

"Aka-chin, bisakah setelah ini kita mampir membeli cemilan?"

"Tentu saja, Atsushi."

 _ **Brakk.**_

Kuroko tersentak ketika seseorang menabrak bahunya. Tubuhnya yang lemas membuatnya tak sempat bereaksi hingga ia hanya bisa limbung dan jatuh begitu saja di lantai kayu yang keras.

"Ah, maaf. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah tangan terjulur di depannya. Kuroko mendongak dan menemukan sepasang mata terindah yang pernah ia lihat menatap lurus ke arahnya. Ia terpaku selama beberapa detik sebelum menggeleng pelan dan mencoba berdiri, mengabaikan tangan yang masih menggantung ke arahnya.

"Ku—Tetsuya, apa yang terjadi?!" Kagami yang telah berada jauh di depan berbalik menghampirinya dengan tergesa.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kagami-kun," ucapnya menenangkan, lalu kembali menatap pemuda yang telah menabraknya. Tampan, ia membatin, dengan sepasang mata dwiwarna dan surai merah yang membingkai sempurna wajahnya. Ia dapat merasakan aura tak biasa yang terpancar di sekelilingnya.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Pemuda itu menunduk singkat, sebelum bergabung bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Ia memandang kepergiannya dalam diam, diikuti Kagami yang menggumam pelan.

"Sungguh gerombolan yang mencolok. Ayo, Kuroko."

"Ah, ya."

Ia melirik pemuda itu untuk terakhir kali, sebelum berlalu ke dalam mengikuti Kagami.

.

.

.

Setelah sehari penuh beristirahat, esoknya mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati sebentar isi kota sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan siang harinya. Mereka berjalan beriringan menembus kerumunan pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang memenuhi pasar.

"Apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu, Kuroko?"

Kuroko terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Kagami, memikirkan apa yang tengah ia butuhkan, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Kurasa kita hanya perlu membeli beberapa bekal makanan," jawabnya.

"Bagus, kita bisa membelinya setelah selesai dengan pedangku. Aku belum sempat mengasahnya sejak kita pergi dari istana."

Pedang yang baik membutuhkan perawatan khusus. Salah satunya adalah rajin diasah agar ketajamannya tidak berkurang. Untuk Kuroko sendiri, ia telah memastikan pedang kesayangannya dalam kondisi sempurna sebelum melaksanakan rencana perjalanan ini.

"Baiklah."

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga mereka tiba di sebuah toko pengrajin pedang. Kagami masuk, sementara Kuroko memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar. Pemuda itu hanya perlu meninggalkan pedangnya dan mereka bisa mengambilnya kembali nanti. Menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding, ia mengedarkan pandangannya lalu tertegun ketika sebuah warna merah familiar tertangkap oleh irisnya.

Sebelum ia dapat berpikir lebih jauh, kedua kakinya telah bergerak dengan sendirinya dan ia mendapati dirinya kini berada di tengah keramaian, mencari sosok yang telah menghilang dari pandangan.

Di mana dia...?

.

.

Panik. Itulah yang dirasakan Kagami begitu ia keluar dan tak menemukan Kuroko di mana-mana. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang, ia mulai menyusuri jalanan dan memeriksa toko-toko yang ia lewati. Hingga tiba di depan tenda seorang penjual buah, langkahnya terhenti dan ia mematung.

Berdiri tak jauh di depan adalah seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya. Menunduk, ia menaikan kerudung jubahnya lalu bersembunyi di samping tenda. Matanya menyipit mengawasi gerak-gerik pria itu dan jantungnya serasa mencelos ketika untuk sesaat ia merasa sepasang mata itu tengah menatapnya.

Menggeram, ia segera berbalik. Mereka harus pergi dari sini secepatnya!

Beruntung ia menemukan Kuroko tak lama kemudian. Gadis itu terlihat tengah berbincang dengan seseorang, namun ia tak begitu memperdulikannya mengingat sekarang ada hal lain yang lebih mendesak.

"Ku—Tetsuya!"

Kuroko tampak terkejut. "Kagami-kun!"

"Kita kembali ke penginapan sekarang," ucapnya cepat, kemudian menarik lengan gadis itu agar mengikutinya.

"Eh? Tapi kita belum membeli—"

"Aku akan mengurusnya nanti."

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mereka sudah berada di atas kuda melintasi hamparan rerumputan luas. Kuroko melirik Kagami yang terlihat fokus, lalu tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir.

Kagami sama sekali tidak memberitahunya apa yang telah terjadi. Sekembalinya mereka ke penginapan, pemuda itu langsung menghilang setelah pamit untuk mengambil pedangnya, meninggalkannya sendirian sambil bertanya-tanya. Dia kembali sejam kemudian dan mereka menghabiskan makan siang di penginapan sebelum bersiap pergi—pada akhirnya meminta juru masak untuk membuatkan mereka sesuatu setelah Kagami dengan polos berkata dia lupa membeli makanan.

Hal yang sangat tidak mungkin.

Memelankan kudanya, yang tak lama diikuti Kagami, ia bertanya, "Hei, Kagami-kun, apa tadi kau bertemu seseorang? Mungkinkah dari Seirin?"

Bahu Kagami menegang. "Tidak. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"Kau terlihat aneh," jawabnya jujur. Pemuda itu mendesah.

"Sebenarnya kupikir aku telah melihat seseorang, tapi ternyata itu hanya orang lain. Tak usah dipikirkan."

Kuroko mencoba untuk memercayainya dan tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, meski dalam hati ia masih meragukannya.

Malam tiba begitu cepat tanpa ada tanda-tanda mereka mendekati pemukiman. Berhenti di tepi sungai yang mengalir tenang, mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam di dekatnya. Setelah memastikan kuda terikat aman, Kagami bergegas pergi mengumpulkan kayu bakar, sementara ia mencoba untuk menangkap beberapa ekor ikan mengingat bekal mereka telah habis selama perjalanan.

Kenyang dan lelah, ia segera terlelap dengan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya, meninggalkan Kagami yang masih tejaga untuk mengawasi sekitar. Mereka selalu bergiliran tugas jaga selama bermalam di luar, meski sebenarnya ia tahu Kagami tak pernah benar-benar terlelap sedikit pun. Pemuda itu tak pernah menurunkan kewaspadaannya di alam terbuka. Oleh karena itu ia merasa senang setiap mereka menemukan penginapan, sebab hanya dengan begitulah Kagami bisa beristirahat secara tenang.

Entah berapa lama kegelapan menyelimutinya, Kuroko tak tahu. Yang ia tahu adalah ia terbangun oleh bisikan tegang Kagami dan detik itu juga ia sadar ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Ada yang mendekat."

Benar saja. Seorang pria muncul dari balik pepohonan. Refleks, tangan Kuroko bergerak menggapai pedangnya. Ia menggenggam pegangannya erat hingga pria itu semakin mendekat dan nyala api dari kayu bakar menyinari wajahnya. Rambut klimis yang disisir ke belakang, tahi lalat yang berada persis di tengah dahi... Ia membelalak.

"Kau..." geram Kagami, perlahan berdiri. Dengan hati-hati ia mengikutinya.

"Heh, bukankah kau orang yang ada di Kirisaki waktu itu? Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini."

Pria itu. Pria yang menyerang Yamazaki bersaudara.

"Ada apa, Kentaro? Kau menemukan sesuatu yang bagus?"

Kuroko mengawasi sosok lain yang muncul di belakang pria bernama Kentaro. Kali ini adalah pria yang lebih pendek, dengan rambut hitam berponi panjang, sepasang alis tebal dan bekas luka sayatan di pipi kirinya. Ia bisa merasakan Kagami yang menegang di sampingnya.

"Astaga, lihat siapa yang kutemui di hutan gelap ini kalau bukan Kagami Taiga!" Pria itu menyeringai dan Kuroko dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Kagami yang wajahnya telah mengeras. Kagami mengenalnya?

"Hanamiya Makoto," desis Kagami. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Pertanyaan yang sama bisa kuajukan untukmu. Meski tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Kukira aku hanya berimajinasi saat melihatmu di kota tadi siang."

"Kau mengenalnya, Yang Mulia?" tanya Kentaro.

"Bisa dibilang kami adalah kawan lama. Bukan begitu, Kagami-kun?" Hanamiya tersenyum mengejek, lalu mengusap bekas luka di wajahnya. "Mengingatkanku pada hutang yang belum kubayar. Bukankah menurutmu ini saat yang tepat untuk melunasinya?"

Kagami mendecih, sementara Kuroko mengerjap. Yang Mulia? Siapa orang ini? Lalu hutang apa? Kagamikah yang menyebabkan luka itu? Berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya dan detik berikutnya ia tersentak saat perhatian Hanamiya terarah padanya.

"Hm, siapa si kecil ini?"

Hanamiya mendekat. Sebelum Kuroko dapat melangkah mundur, pria itu meraih dagunya dan mencengkramnya. Ia menahan nafas saat sepasang mata itu menatapnya begitu dekat—sepasang mata yang perlahan melebar, diiringi seringai yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Mata biru secerah langit... Mungkinkah...?"

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, brengsek!"

Kagami dengan cepat menarik lengan Kuroko yang terdiam _shock_. Pria itu mengenalnya? Sekilas ia bisa melihat raut wajah Kagami yang tampak murka.

Hanamiya tertawa. Tawa mengerikan yang perlahan membahana menembus keheningan malam. Wajahnya tampak puas. "Luar biasa! Luar biasa! Semakin banyak alasan untukku menyingkirkanmu, Kagami!"

Satu, dua, tiga... empat orang pria muncul dari balik kegelapan. Perasaan tak enak mulai menyelimuti Kuroko. Aura yang keempatnya keluarkan sungguh berbeda dari orang-orang yang pernah Kagami kalahkan di penginapan Yamazaki. Mereka berdua segera menarik pedang dan memasang posisi bertarung. Namun dalam sekejap, Kentaro beserta keempat lainnya telah mengepung mereka. Hanamiya menyeringai.

"Kalian bisa membunuh si rambut merah, tapi serahkan si kecil padaku hidup-hidup."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tbc_

Thanks for read! ^^

Sedikit cuap-cuap untuk review kemarin:

\- Seperti yang kalian nantikan, Akashi dan Kuroko sudah ketemu! Yeay! Meski belum bener-bener kenalan sih, wkwk... Mungkin chapter depan #spoiler

\- Sudah lama pengin nulis genre historical macam ini, syukur deh yang suka tema kerajaan. Harem? Entahlah ^^

\- Ada yang menyarankan pakai Oreshi. Jujur aku suka Oreshi, dia charming. Tapi entah kenapa aku suka karakter Akashi yang manggil setiap temannya pakai nama depan. Jadilah aku lebih condong ke Bokushi. Mohon dimaklumi ya *bow*

\- Oh ya, untuk lebih jelas dalam memahami ceritanya, kalian bisa lihat peta yang dimaksud Akashi di akun wattpadku dengan username sama, Scarlet Yoon.

Last, review?


	3. When the fate is sealed

The Cursed Princess

Romance/Historical/Fantasy

Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

Kuroko no Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki

DLDR!

.

.

When the fate is sealed...

.

.

Bisik-bisik nakal serta lirikan malu-malu para wanita mengawali langkah lima pemuda yang entah sejak kapan menjadi pusat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak, wajah rupawan disertai aura kuat yang memancar sudah cukup membuat kelopak-kelopak mawar mendadak berterbangan—mengalihkan dunia kaum hawa dalam sekejap.

Akashi melangkah tenang menghiraukannya, diikuti Murasakibara yang sama tak acuhnya dan lebih memilih fokus pada keranjang kue di tangan. Kise seperti biasa sibuk menebar pesona, mengundang perempatan di kening Midorima yang jengah dengan tingkahnya. Di sisi lain, Aomine terlihat santai sambil sesekali bersiul, diam-diam memasang wajah mesum tiap melirik dada wanita yang dilewatinya.

"Kau yakin akan pergi siang ini, Akashi? Aku belum mengisi kembali persediaan obatku _nanodayo."_

Pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Midorima mengalihkan perhatian yang lain.

"Midorimacchi benar _-ssu!_ Tak bisakah kita menginap satu malam lagi, ne, Akashicchi?" rengek Kise memohon.

"Lupakan. Kita bisa mampir ke toko obat sekarang _nanodayo,"_ potong Midorima segera.

"Midorimacchi!"

"Aku tahu apa yang di pikiranmu, Kise. Kau pasti akan menyelinap menemui teman-teman wanitamu itu malam ini bukan?" tembak Midorima tepat sasaran, membuat wajah Kise memerah. Kebiasaan Kise yang suka bermain wanita memang tak pernah hilang di mana pun mereka berada.

"Bu-bukan salahku jika mereka terjerat pesonaku _-ssu!"_ seru pemuda bersurai kuning itu membela diri. "Mereka mengajakku, tak mungkin aku menolaknya _-ssu."_

"Kise-chin benar-benar pria murahan nee~" komentar sang raksasa ungu lugu, membuat tawa Aomine meledak dan Midorima menyeringai puas. Kise yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat busuk hanya bisa merengek.

"Murasakibaracchi!"

"Cukup."

Satu kata dari Akashi dan semua langsung membeku.

"Daiki, kau pergilah temani Shintaro. Ryouta, Atsushi, kalian bisa mencari makanan untuk menambah persediaan bekal kita. Kita berangkat dua jam lagi."

Semua mengangguk mengerti dan segera berpencar memenuhi tugas masing-masing.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak pertama kali mereka menginjakan kaki di Kaijou. Meski tak sebesar Teiko, namun negeri ini cukup kaya dan makmur. Julukannya sebagai produsen kain pun benar adanya melihat sebagian besar penduduk di tiap kota yang mereka lewati menekuninya sebagai sumber mata pencaharian. Tak heran jika kain menjadi komoditi ekspor terbesar negeri ini.

Memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar sebelum kembali ke penginapan, Akashi menyipit ketika sesosok gadis kecil berpakaian lusuh yang berusaha menjajakan dagangan menarik perhatiannya. Ia melangkah mendekat.

"Apa yang kau jual, gadis kecil?"

"Banyak, Tuan. Silahkan dilihat!" jawab gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

Akashi berjongkok mengamati benda warna-warni yang tertata rapi dalam dua buah keranjang berukuran sedang. Ia mengambil sebuah bunga berwarna biru muda yang menarik perhatiannya, lalu menyadari jika benda itu adalah sebuah bros yang terbuat dari kain dan kancing baju. Bukan hanya bros, namun terdapat juga aksesoris lain seperti bandana, ikat rambut dan jepit rambut. Semuanya terbuat dari berbagai kain dengan corak cantik.

"Kau membuatnya sendiri?"

Gadis itu mengangguk bangga. "Aku membantu ibuku membuatnya!"

Akashi tersenyum. Ia mengamati bros biru di tangannya. Ibunda Ratu pasti akan menyukainya. Kemudian perhatiannya jatuh pada jepit rambut merah berbentuk pita yang lucu. Tanpa sadar tangannya terjulur—hanya untuk bersentuhan dengan sebuah kulit pucat semulus porselen.

"Oh!"

Pekikan terkejut terdengar dari sebelahnya dan Akashi menoleh—menemukan dirinya bertatapan dengan sepasang iris biru muda yang tampak familiar. Ah, kalau tak salah ingat dia adalah orang yang sempat ditabraknya di rumah makan kemarin.

"Ma-maafkan aku!"

Akashi berdiri lalu mengulurkan jepit merah di tangannya. "Tak apa. Ini, kau menginginkannya bukan?" tawarnya, dalam diam memperhatikan sosok itu seksama.

Tingginya kurang lebih 160 cm, 13 cm lebih pendek darinya. Tubuh dan kepalanya tertutup jubah, namun ia bisa melihat sepasang mata indah sewarna langit musim panas dan wajah yang cantik layaknya wanita. Jika bukan karena pakaian pria yang terlihat di balik jubahnya, ia benar-benar akan menganggap orang itu wanita.

"Ah, tidak. Kau yang mengambilnya terlebih dulu, jadi itu milikmu."

"Tak masalah, aku bisa memilih yang lain."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku juga akan memilih yang lain."

Keras kepala. Akashi meraih tangan pemuda itu dan meletakkan jepitan itu di atas telapak tangannya. "Ambillah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Pemuda itu menatapnya, sebelum kemudian menunduk dan berucap lirih, "Terima kasih."

Tepat saat itu, sebuah seruan terdengar dan sesosok bertubuh tinggi berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Ku—Tetsuya!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu tampak terkejut. "Kagami-kun!"

"Kita kembali ke penginapan sekarang."

"Eh? Tapi kita belum membeli—"

"Aku akan mengurusnya nanti."

Akashi hanya mengamati dalam diam saat sosok pendatang baru itu berkata cepat dan menarik lengan pemuda bernama Tetsuya agar mengikutinya. Pemuda itu meliriknya sesaat sebelum mereka berdua menghilang ditelan keramaian. Ia menyipit. Terlahir sebagai pangeran telah membuatnya terlatih untuk dapat mengenali aura yang mereka berdua keluarkan.

Mereka bukan orang biasa.

"Tuan?"

Panggilan si gadis penjual menyadarkannya.

"Ah, maaf... Berapa semuanya?" Ia hendak mengeluarkan koin dari kantongnya saat teringat akan jepitan merah yang telah berpindah tangan tanpa sempat dibayar oleh pemiliknya. Ia terkekeh kecil. "Kau berhutang padaku... Tetsuya."

.

.

Sesuai perintahnya, semua kembali berkumpul di penginapan dua jam kemudian. Dengan perkiraan sampai ke kota berikutnya esok hari, mereka segera bersiap dan bergegas pergi, mengucapkan selama tinggal pada kota yang telah mereka singgahi dua malam penuh.

Malam semakin larut ketika mereka berlima tiba di daerah tepian sungai jauh di dalam pegunungan. Usai membersihkan diri, Aomine dan Kise segera mencari kayu bakar sementara Midorima membantu Murasakibara mempersiapkan bahan masakannya—seekor ayam hutan yang berhasil Aomine tangkap serta sayuran sisa bekal mereka. Akashi sendiri memutuskan untuk berkeliling, memastikan tempat mereka bermalam telah aman. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang menunggu mereka di dalam gelapnya hutan.

Saat ia kembali, api sudah menyala dengan sepanci besar rebusan daging dan sayur yang tampak harum di atasnya. Murasakibara menyodorkannya semangkuk penuh begitu ia bergabung dengan mereka. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih, merasakan hangat menyelimuti tubuh saat sesendok sup itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku sempat melihat beberapa orang mencurigakan di kota tadi siang," ucap Aomine memulai pembicaraan.

Akashi mengangkat alis, tertarik. "Mencurigakan?"

"Mungkin hanya sekumpulan bandit _nanodayo_ ," timpal Midorima.

"Bukan," elak Aomine mengernyit. "Ada satu wajah yang terasa familiar, tapi aku lupa melihatnya di mana."

"Mungkin seseorang yang kita kenal," sahut Kise. "Kau tahu, kita sudah banyak bertemu orang baru- _ssu_."

Aomine tampak ragu. "Mungkin..."

Makan malam berakhir tanpa mereka membahas hal itu lebih jauh, meski Aomine masih terlihat sedikit terganggu. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk tidur dengan Murasakibara yang mendapat jatah berjaga pertama ketika samar-samar suara dari kejauhan tertangkap telinga tajam Akashi. Ia tersentak. Kedua matanya terbuka.

"Satu... dua ekor kuda melaju kemari."

Semua langsung sigap dan segera naik ke atas pohon besar di belakang mereka. Murasakibara memadamkan api lalu membuang sisa kayu bakar ke sungai sebelum bergabung dengan yang lain. Melirik kuda-kuda mereka yang tertambat aman di balik pepohonan dan semak lebat tepat di belakang mereka, Akashi kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke depan.

"Mereka datang," bisik Midorima.

Tepat seperti ucapan Akashi, dua ekor kuda muncul dari kejauhan dengan kecepatan sedang. Namun di luar dugaan mereka, bukannya melintas, kedua kuda itu justru melambat hingga kemudian berhenti sepenuhnya. Akashi mempertajam penglihatannya, sementara yang lain saling berpandangan.

"Apa mereka melihat kita?"

"Tidak," sahut Akashi menyipit. "Lihatlah."

Mereka mengawasi dalam diam ketika dua sosok berjubah turun dari kuda-kuda itu dan menambatkannya di sebuah pohon tak jauh dari pohon tempat mereka bersembunyi sekarang. Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar, sedangkan satunya lagi bertubuh kecil dan pendek. Dengan _hoodie_ yang menutupi wajahnya, sosok pendek itu masuk ke dalam sungai, sementara yang lain pergi menjauh ke arah mereka berdua datang.

"Kurasa mereka bermaksud bermalam di sini," ujar Aomine menyimpulkan. Pemuda yang tengah berjongkok di atas dahan itu kemudian bersandar pada batang pohon seraya melurukan kakinya di sepanjang dahan, menguap. "Lebih baik kita juga tidur."

"Aominecchi!" bisik Kise yang berada di dahan sebelahnya, memperingatkan. Namun pemuda _tan_ itu sudah terlelap.

"Akashi?" panggil Midorima.

Akashi terdiam, mengawasi sosok kecil yang entah kenapa terlihat familiar tengah mencoba menangkap beberapa ikan. "Kalau kalian ingin tidur, tidurlah. Biar aku dan Atsushi berjaga sementara."

Midorima mendesah. "Tidak, aku akan menemanimu. Aku belum yakin mereka berbahaya atau tidak."

"Terserah kau."

Sosok kecil itu berhasil menangkap sejumlah ikan, sementara temannya yang tinggi kembali membawa setumpuk ranting-ranting tebal. Sejauh ini tak ada yang mencurigakan—hingga saat mereka menyalakan api dan cahaya merangsak menembus kegelapan, Akashi melebarkan mata. Ingatannya mau tak mau kembali ke kejadian siang tadi.

Warna merah... wajah tegas dan sepasang alis bercabang...

Pandangannya dengan cepat berpindah pada punggung kecil yang duduk membelakanginya. Tawa kecil hampir lolos begitu kesadaran menghantamnya. Apakah dunia memang sesempit ini?

Kise berpamitan untuk menyusul Aomine begitu melihat sosok yang mereka awasi mulai mengeluarkan selimut—menyisakan dirinya, Midorima dan Murasakibara yang masih terjaga. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Midorima menyarankannya untuk tidur ketika suara langkah kaki terdengar memecah keheningan malam. Aomine dan Kise segera membuka mata, namun tak bergerak. Dua sosok di bawah mereka rupanya ikut menyadarinya karena mereka segera terbangun dan bersiaga.

Seorang pria muncul dari balik kegelapan.

"Kau..."

"Heh, bukankah kau orang yang ada di Kirisaki waktu itu? Tak kusangka kita akan bertemu secepat ini."

"Ada apa, Kentaro? Kau menemukan sesuatu yang bagus?"

Akashi menyipitkan mata menyaksikan percakapan yang terjalin di antara mereka, belum lagi saat pendatang baru lain muncul dan membuat situasi terlihat semakin menegang.

"Astaga, lihat siapa yang kutemui di hutan gelap ini kalau bukan Kagami Taiga!"

"Hanamiya Makoto. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Aomine menghela nafas tajam, membuat semua terkejut. Pemuda bersurai _navy_ yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan kini segera menegakkan badan dan mengamati adegan di bawahnya. Wajahnya tampak serius.

"Hanamiya Makoto, pangeran kedua Kirisaki Dai Ichi. Orang mencurigakan yang kulihat di kota tadi siang," jelasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. "Aku pernah melihatnya mengunjungi Teiko. Saat itu kau tak ada karena sedang mengunjungi perbatasan barat, Akashi."

Ah ya, Akashi ingat. Dan tentu saja ia tahu nama itu beserta kerajaannya yang mempunyai reputasi buruk, apalagi dengan posisi mereka yang bertetangga. Bagaimanapun daerah perbatasan selatan Teiko dipenuhi oleh para imigran gelap Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

"Pertanyaan yang sama bisa kuajukan untukmu. Meski tak kusangka aku akan bertemu denganmu di sini. Kukira aku hanya berimajinasi saat melihatmu di kota tadi siang."

"Kau mengenalnya, Yang Mulia?"

Manik dwiwarnanya kembali mengawasi interaksi di bawahnya. Dugaannya siang ini tentang dua sosok itu terbukti benar kalau begitu, karena tidak mungkin orang biasa akan terlibat dengan pangeran dari negeri macam Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

"Bisa dibilang kami adalah kawan lama. Bukan begitu, Kagami-kun? Mengingatkanku pada hutang yang belum kubayar. Bukankah menurutmu ini saat yang tepat untuk melunasinya?"

Pemuda tinggi berambut merah bernama Kagami itu mendecih.

"Hm, siapa si kecil ini?"

Hanamiya melangkah maju mendekati sosok ber- _hoodie_ di sebelah Kagami yang mundur perlahan. Tetsuya, Akashi membatin mengingatnya.

"Mata biru secerah langit... Mungkinkah...?"

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, brengsek!"

Tawa memuakkan yang selanjutnya membahana membuat mereka mengernyit.

"Luar biasa! Luar biasa! Semakin banyak alasan untukku menyingkirkanmu, Kagami!"

Empat orang lain muncul dari balik kegelapan dan dalam sekejap mereka berdua telah terkepung. Akashi memperingatkan dalam diam Aomine yang terlihat tak sabar untuk turun.

"Kalian bisa membunuh si rambut merah, tapi serahkan si kecil padaku hidup-hidup."

Denting pedang yang saling beradu pun tak terelakkan. Akashi mengamati dengan intens pertarungan tak seimbang di bawahnya, dalam hati terkesan dengan permainan pedang mereka berdua.

"Heh, mereka lumayan juga," ucap Aomine menyeringai.

"Tapi orang-orang Kirisaki itu juga tak bisa diremehkan- _ssu,"_ sahut Kise.

"Dan mereka kalah jumlah _nanodayo."_

Tepat setelah Midorima mengatakan hal itu, salah seorang Kirisaki menyambar kesempatan melihat pertahanan Kagami yang terbuka lebar. Suara pekikan terdengar dan tanpa sadar mereka melebarkan mata.

"Kagami-kun, di belakangmu!"

Detik-detik pedang yang menebas menembus kulit dan darah yang terciprat berlangsung lambat bagai adegan _slow motion._ Akashi menatap tubuh yang tumbang di depannya tanpa ekspresi sebelum matanya bertemu dengan sepasang iris biru yang balik menatapnya membulat. Untuk sesaat mereka saling berpandangan, dan Akashi merasa seolah dirinya tertarik ke dunia lain hingga sudut matanya menangkap pedang yang teracung tinggi di belakang sosok itu. Ia membelalak. Namun belum sempat ia bergerak, tebasan lain terdengar disusul tubuh kedua yang tumbang.

Ia menyeringai, sementara Aomine meludah sembari mengibaskan pedangnya yang berlumuran darah.

Detik selanjutnya, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara sudah mendarat di kanan kirinya.

"Si-siapa kalian?!"

Semua gerakan terhenti seiring dengan raut terkejut yang menghias setiap wajah. Melihat dua temannya tergeletak tak berdaya—kemungkinan tewas, tiga orang yang tersisa segera melangkah mundur.

"Hoi, hoi, apa-apaan ini? Setelah mencoba bermain keroyokan, sekarang kalian mundur karena takut?" ejek Aomine seraya menguap bosan, membuat mereka menggertakan gigi. Namun, pandangan Akashi jatuh pada Hanamiya Makoto yang kini mengawasi dengan mata menyipit dan wajah yang tampak kesal.

Dengan langkah tenang namun dipenuhi aura yang membuat siapa saja kesulitan bernafas, ia berjalan menghampiri sang pangeran Kirisaki Dai Ichi.

"Pesta yang menyenangkan, sayang sekali kami datang terlambat. Masih mau melanjutkannya?"

Hanamiya mendecih. "Kita pergi!" serunya sebelum melayangkan tatapan terakhir pada dua sosok yang masih terpaku. "Sampai berjumpa lagi... Manis," seringainya.

Akashi menyipit.

Segera setelah pasukan Kirisaki menghilang, suasana yang tegang terpecahkan oleh rengekan Kise.

"Huweee tidak adil- _ssu!_ Aku tidak sempat beraksi sedikitpun! Aku bahkan sudah berpose keren- _ssu!"_

Aomine menempelengnya. "Ck, aho!"

" _Hidoi-ssu!"_

"Humph, mereka membuat keputusan yang tepat, _nanodayo."_

Akashi berbalik dan semua terdiam merasakan ketegangan yang kembali menyelimuti saat sebuah suara keluar dari mulut pemuda bersurai merah gelap yang diam-diam mereka awasi sedari tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian, tapi terima kasih," ucapnya seraya menunduk singkat.

Akashi menyarungkan pedangnya. "Tak masalah. Kami hanya kebetulan sedang bermalam di sekitar sini saat mendengar keributan," ucapnya, lalu menatap lurus sosok mungil yang tengah menatapnya. "Kita bertemu lagi."

Sosok itu berkedip sebelum membungkuk. "Terima kasih dan maaf atas ketidaksopananku tadi siang."

"Tak usah dipikirkan."

Ia bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan terkejut dan terkhianati yang tertuju padanya. _'Jadi kau mengenalnya?!'_

Ia mengabaikannya dan memilih mengamati raut wajah Kagami yang tampak mengeras.

"Tetsuya, apa maksudnya ini?"

"Kami hanya tak sengaja bertemu tadi siang, Kagami-kun. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

Kali ini Kagami menyipit menatapnya, dan ia memperhatikan bagaimana tangan pemuda itu menarik Tetsuya mendekat dengan gerakan protektif. Menarik. Ia berusaha menahan seringai gelinya melihat interaksi yang terlihat tak biasa itu.

"Kami sama sekali tak berbahaya, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan," jawabnya tenang, namun mampu membuat wajah Kagami melunak.

"Maaf."

"Lalu, apa yang telah kalian lakukan hingga orang-orang itu menyerang kalian?" tanya Aomine dengan nada bosannya yang biasa. "Kalian buronan?" pancingnya.

"Te-tentu saja bukan!" jawab Kagami cepat, lalu berpaling seraya menambahkan, "Kami bahkan tidak tahu siapa mereka."

Yang lain saling berpandangan, tahu bahwa pemuda itu berbohong. Namun di saat bersamaan mereka bisa memakluminya.

Kagami berdehem. "Bagaimanapun, terima kasih telah menolong kami. Tapi sepertinya kami harus segera pergi. Ayo, Tetsuya."

"Hei, hei, tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu- _ssu."_

"Benar. Lagipula sepertinya teman kecilmu terluka _nanodayo._ Biarkan kami mengobatinya."

Mendengar perkataan Midorima, Kagami menoleh begitu cepat hingga Akashi yakin kepalanya akan putus saat itu juga. Ia mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu dan melihat darah merembes membasahi jubah Tetsuya—yang tak lain berasal dari luka sayat yang melintang cukup dalam di bahu kirinya. Sepertinya serangan tadi sempat mengenainya meski tidak fatal.

"Ah, kau benar."

Suara sedatar papan itu mengundang raut frustasi di wajah Kagami. Untuk sesaat pemuda itu terlihat ingin mengumpat, namun berhasil menahannya.

"Shintarou," Ia memberi kode pada Midorima. Pemuda hijau itu mengangguk lalu menghampiri Tetsuya.

"Jika kau mengijinkan, aku bisa mengobatinya untukmu."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri. Tapi kurasa aku membutuhkan beberapa tanaman obat—"

"Aku memilikinya."

Selanjutnya, pemuda mungil itu sudah menghilang di balik semak untuk membersihkan lukanya di pinggir sungai usai mendapatkan segenggam tanaman obat dari Midorima. Kagami bersandar di batang pohon seraya bersidekap dan Akashi mengamati bagaimana sudut matanya tak bisa lepas dari punggung Tetsuya. Lagi-lagi ia berusaha menahan seringai.

Astaga, mereka berdua sungguh menarik. Dan keterlibatan mereka dengan Hanamiya Makoto hanya membuatnya semakin dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Untuk waktu lama tak ada yang bersuara hingga ia mengangguk pelan saat Aomine meliriknya.

"Jadi, kalian bukan penduduk asli sini?" Pemuda berkulit _tan_ itu membuka suara.

Kagami menatapnya sesaat sebelum kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah sungai. "Kami datang dari Seirin."

"Seirin?"

"Ya."

Akashi mengangkat alis.

Seirin. Negeri kecil di sudut tenggara. Tak seperti kerajaan-kerajaan lain yang memiliki sejarah panjang mencapai ribuan tahun, Seirin terbentuk sekitar lima abad yang lalu dan terus berkembang pesat hingga menjadi negeri yang diakui seperti sekarang. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ia tak tahu banyak tentang kerajaan itu selain militernya yang cukup tangguh.

Baiklah, sekarang rasa hausnya bertambah. Dan sepertinya yang lain bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kalian hendak berwisata ke suatu tempat?"

Sekali lagi Kagami menoleh, namun kali ini pemuda itu tidak langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Dan kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"

Aomine mengangkat bahu. "Hanya penasaran."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kami hendak menuju Yosen- _ssu!"_ timpal Kise.

"Yosen?"

Untuk sesaat Kagami tampak tertarik, dan Akashi segera menyambarnya.

"Kutebak Kaijou bukanlah tujuan akhir kalian?"

Kagami terdiam, namun belum sempat dia membuka mulut, suara lain yang lebih lembut telah menyelanya.

"Kami memiliki urusan di perbatasan Yosen."

Semua menoleh. Masih dengan _hoodie_ yang setia menutup kepalanya, Tetsuya berjalan mendekat. Tampak perban putih yang telah melilit rapi pundaknya menengok dari kain jubahnya yang robek tersayat.

"Tetsuya!"

"Heh, kalau begitu kita bisa kesana bersama-sama _-ssu!"_ Kise berseru penuh semangat.

"Apa?! Kenapa juga kami harus pergi dengan kalian?!" protes Kagami.

"Menurutku itu ide bagus _nanodayo."_

"Aka-chin?"

Akashi mengawasi Tetsuya yang kini melangkah lurus menghampirinya. _Ruby_ dan _gold_ bertemu _aquamarine._ Lagi, ia merasa seolah dirinya tersedot oleh kedua bola mata yang kini tengah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Untuk sesaat ia kehilangan suaranya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ijinkan kami pergi bersama kalian."

"Apa?! Tetsuya!"

Akashi menyeringai, sebelum kemudian menjulurkan tangannya.

"Seijuurou."

Dan ia bisa merasakan setitik sengatan listrik saat tangan selembut kapas itu menyentuhnya.

"Tetsuya."

Siapa sangka, jika benang merah takdir yang saling bertemu dan terikat malam itu akan membawa perubahan besar pada hidupnya...

.

.

.

 _Tbc_

Special for u guys~

Sorry for the long wait *

Tapi udah aku kasih hadiah manis berupa pertemuan AkaKuro kok XD. Cuma maaf kalo kurang greget wkwkwkwk

Terimakasih sudah membaca dan memberi review! Ga nyangka ada yang bisa menebak jalan ceritanya #lirikmbafuyuri. Sepertinya kita benar2 sehati ya sis hehehe XD

Last, review?


End file.
